Forest Through The Trees
by Redemtion13
Summary: A secret treasure in a forbidden forest? How could (future) renowned treasure hunter Soul Eater Evens pass that up? Even if it does mean dealing with a particularly aggressive, and unseen, guardian that seems to have little regard for his personal safety. Sometimes you just can't see the forest through the trees.
1. Chapter 1

Soul pulled his coat tighter around his frame as he continued to trudge forward towards the town.

Winter had hit harder than he had expected and as the day's light continued to fade his tattered travel coat and threadbare scarf were far from sufficient to keep out the bitter bite of the cold.

He reached the edge of the town just as the lamps began to light, bathing the road in a soft orange light and stretching out his shadow against the cobblestone. As he walked, Soul lifted his hand from his pocket and played with the shadow, amusing himself with the slight distraction until he finally reached the tavern.

Warmth hit him immediately as he opened the door with a slight grunt, forced to use his shoulder to get the heavy wood to move enough to allow him to slip in. Slipping into the nearest seat he let out a tired sigh.

"Hello! We'll be with you in a moment." A sweet voice called from beyond the bar. "Black*Star! Customer!"

"Ah it's too late for a customer," a much harsher voice replied from somewhere in the kitchen. A moment later Soul heard, more than he saw, a rather muscular young man stomp his way into the main hall. "You better have money."

Soul found himself smiling. Slowly he reached back and pulled back his hood before running his hand through his hair. "Now, is that any way to treat a repeat customer? And why is your hair blue now?"

Black*Star stared at him for almost a full minute before letting out a bark of laughter and launching himself across the room. Soul had only just managed to get out of his chair when Black*Star slammed into him, wrapping him up in a back-breakingly tight bear hug and lifting him off the ground.

"I missed you too," Soul wheezed as he tapped at Black*Star's side. Just when his vision was beginning to go black he was finally released. He took a moment to catch his breath before aiming a smile at the woman behind the bar. "Tsubaki."

"Soul!" Tsubaki beamed. "It's been so long. Last time you were here must have been…"

"Ten years," Soul said. He reached up and absentmindedly scratched at his chest. "It was ten years ago."

"Too long!" Black*Star slapped him on the back, hard enough to stagger him forward a few steps.

"Yeah, too long," Soul said. "You still learning to cook up the same old slop, or did Tsubaki finally get you making real food?"

Black*Star thumbed his nose. "Sit your ass down and give me a minute, I'll show you cooking that would even make God bow down and weep at his inadequacy."

With a sniff he marched back into the kitchen. In a matter of seconds the clatter of pots and pans being thrown around filled the air. Tsubaki only shook her head and closed the door before taking a seat across the table from Soul.

"How have you been? You look…" Tsubaki faulted as she took in his rather ragged appearance.

"Exhausted?" Soul grinned. "My carriage broke down about halfway here, wheels got stuck in the mud. Rainy season looks like it is going to start sooner rather than later."

"So you walked?"

"I walked," Soul nodded. "Didn't feel like waiting another month for the season to pass."

"You should have sent a letter before hand. We could have sent you one of our carriers. They know the roads better," Tsubaki tutted.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," Soul said, holding up his hands.

The door to the kitchen burst open and Black*Star thundered to the table, slapping down a large bowl of stew in front of Soul along with a half a loaf of bread, the other half he was busy chewing on.

"I'wou'ha'go'ou," Black*Star mumbled around his food.

"Black*Star says he would have gotten you," Tsubaki translated with a slight wrinkle of her nose. "Black*Star, chew before you speak. We've been over this."

"It came up suddenly, otherwise I would have," Soul said before beginning to eat. The stew was shockingly good and his ravenous hunger led him to finish eating the entire bowl before speaking again. "I'm heading into the forest."

Black*Star's eyes widened and he tried to speak but only succeeded on sucking a large portion of unchewed bread down his throat. He clawed pathetically at his throat a few times before Tsubaki sighed. With a practiced hand she reached out and slapped him hard on the back, dislodging the mismanaged food and allowing Black*Star to suck in a gasp of air that he promptly wasted calling Soul an idiot.

Tsubaki agreed, but voiced her opinion in a more tactful way. "Soul, you know that is not a good idea. You remember what happened… then…"

Soul caught his hand drifting towards his chest and he forced his fingers into a fist that he placed firmly against the table. "Actually, I don't."

"Well you know enough that you shouldn't go," Tsubaki said.

"Don't really have a choice. If I don't get to it, others are on their way." Soul said, leaning back in his chair.

"Get what?" Black*Star said, looking at Tsubaki who gave him a small shake of her head. Both turned their eyes back on Soul.

Soul leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "The treasure."

Tsubaki and Black*Star shared a blank expression before returning their eyes to Soul.

"Uh, what treasure?" Black*Star asked, breaking the silence.

"You ever wonder why no one can go into that forest?" Soul said, bringing his head back down to look at the pair. "Why it's so well guarded?"

"Not really," Black*Star answered honestly. "It's a spooky forest and if you enter it, you die!"

"Not always," Soul said softly.

"So you really became a treasure hunter?" Black*Star said. "Parents can't be pleased. That why you look like shit? You get cut off or did you run away?"

Soul smiled. "Both?"

Black*Star laughed. "You are really dumb."

"That means a lot coming from you," Soul replied without missing a beat before going silent as Tsubaki stood, drawing both boy's attention.

She hesitated for a moment before standing up and heading behind the counter. She plucked a key from the board. "You'll be needing a room, then."


	2. Chapter 2

Soul woke early the next morning, earlier than even Tsubaki. Pulling his coat tight around his shoulders he made his way through the thick, morning fog and out of the town.

The forest was less than a mile away and easily visible from the town. The trees were ancient and in their old age they had grown to staggering heights, reaching so high it seemed they pierced the sky itself. The forest itself was dark, with only the barest of light seeping down through the canopy. The thick greenery swallowed up the rest, leaving nothing more than shadows and specks.

The Forest of Lost Souls.

Soul had thought it dramatic when he had first heard it. Maybe it still was. But he couldn't argue that it was an apt name for such a place.

"Well, can't be a treasure hunter if you don't find treasure, right?" Soul said, more for the comfort of hearing his own voice than actually finding anything about his situation worth talking about. In fact, he was beginning to think this might be treading dangerously close to Black*Star level stupid. That was the second worst kind of stupid. But it was too late to back down now. If there really was a treasure hidden in there… Well then he was going to be the one to find it.

Placing his hand on his sword, he walked forward until he was just on the edge of the forest and the road came to an end. A trail had been long worn into the ground, but Soul could see roots and plants beginning to snake their way across the ground. They said to travel through the area was all but impossible and anyone who dared try would meet a terrible fate.

It was debatable what exactly that fate was, though. The stories were conflicting, to put it mildly, and the more research Soul had done, the more inconsistent the information became.

Some claimed attacks by bears or wolves. Others said the trees themselves had attacked them. Still others were steadfast in their belief that it had been a shadow of vengeance that had rained arrows down upon them. The shade of a fallen soldier that had taken refuge in the darkness of the evil forest.

Soul didn't believe in any of that. He was far too old to believe in ghost, ghouls, or witches. There was nothing arcane about this forest. It was simply a dark, spooky place and people had let that get to them.

Well, it wouldn't get to him. Not this time.

He took a step forward and entered the forest. Almost immediately he felt a temperature shift. Even though he was in the shadows, it was much warmer inside of the forest. Still, he kept his hood on as he moved forward, brushing a branch out of his way as he walked. In only a few minutes of walking, the forest had swallowed him up entirely and he could no longer see the road.

A rustle to his left made him freeze. He raised his hands up slightly, ready to react, but he was still not prepared for the black panther that ambled its way onto the path.

Soul 's eyes widened, but he did not move.

To say the cat was massive would have been an understatement. It was easily the largest animal Soul had ever seen. Even bigger than the largest buck that Black*Star had managed on his biweekly hunting trip. Soul 's head barely made it up to the beast's shoulder and it's leg was nearly as thick as Soul's torso. The cat turned its great head to look at him. It's amber eyes bored into Soul's as it took a step forward and sniffed. Soul began to formulate a plan. What had Black*Star told him to do if he ever ran into a panther? Punch it in the nose.

Soul looked down at his shaking fist. Somehow he doubted even if he punched the panther a thousand times it would do anything more than bother it. Why did he even bother taking advice from Black*Star? Tsubaki had told him the idiot had permanently dyed his own hair blue after sticking his head into one of the local doctor's ominously bubbling vats on a dare.

A dare that had been issued by himself.

The thought brought a smile to Soul's face. He thought it nice to have one more happy memory before his life came to a very bloody and painful end.

That end never came, however, as the panther let out a large huff, blowing warm air across Soul's' face before it turned away from him. With great thundering footsteps it moved back into the greenery of the forest and disappeared.

Soul let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. Shaking his head he dropped to his knees and rocked back and forth, his heart hammering wildly against his chest.

"Still alive," he said, running his hands over his body to be sure. "Okay. Just got to keep moving, or something."

With effort he managed to make his way back to his feet and continue on his way. With each step his footsteps became more confident until he finally found himself on a brisk pace that easily carried him deep into the forest. For the better part of an hour he walked, eyes and ears alert for any sign of… anything. Coming to a stop he leaned against a tree and ran a hand through his choppy white hair.

"What am I doing here?" Soul sighed.

Alone as he seemed, Soul was not expecting an answer. When said answer came in the form of an arrow that struck the ground dangerously close to his left foot he really wished he hadn't received one.

Letting out a shout of surprise and fright Soul stumbled away from the tree and fell back onto the ground. Another arrow struck the ground, this one sinking into the ground between his legs. Soul quickly shuffled his way backwards, his hands sinking into the soft mud and his feet failing to find purchase against the slick ground.

"Who are you?" Soul yelled as he reached down and drew his sword. He looked around wildly, his crimson eyes vainly swiping from side to side, but he saw no one. Nor did he see the next two arrows that whistled through the air before impacting with his wrists. He barely even felt the pain as the sleeping agent that had been rubbed on the tips of the arrows entered his bloodstream.

He was unconscious before his head hit the ground.

There on the ground, muddied and with thin trails of blood leaking from his punctured wrists he was completely unaware of the archer who nimbly dropped from a tree and landed next to him.

Hours later he would wake up, just on the edge of the forest, with his sword missing and a thick, foul smelling paste rubbed on his wounds.

That would mark the second time that Soul had entered the Forest of Lost Souls… But it would not be his last.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're really going again?" Black*Star said as he watched Soul stare intently at a series of maps spread out across the table.

"Obviously," Soul said without looking up. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I mean the whole getting your ass kicked by a ghost usually puts most people off," Black*Star shrugged. "And arrow wounds slow most people down."

"I didn't get my ass kicked by a ghost," Soul said, rubbing at his wrists as he did so. "I just… I must have slipped or something."

"You slipped and shot yourself in the wrists?" Black*Star tilted his head.

"There is no way these are arrow wounds," Soul said, lifting up his bandaged wrist. "They wouldn't be healed by now if they were."

"Unless it was magic," Black*Star said, waving his fingers mysteriously.

"He's right, you know," Tsubaki said as she appeared beside the table and placed a drink before each of the boys. "There's a reason the elders forbid anyone from entering the forest."

"To Soul!" Black*Star grabbed his drink and downed it in a single gulp before slamming it back down on the table. "May this day not be his last!"

"There is no such thing as magic." Soul took a more dignified sip from his own cup. "And I'm not going to die."

Tsubaki smiled and gave her head a shake before walking back to the bar, leaving the two boys to bicker.

"You're right, you're just going to have your soul ripped out of your body. That's so much better." Black*Star laughed. "Really man, don't go again. Do you know how long it took me to drag your ass back home yesterday?"

Soul stared at him. "No."

Black*Star flexed his arms impressively. "Not long at all, actually. But it was a pain in the ass. I've got more important things than to worry about you."

Soul leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand. "Like what?"

If Soul had been hoping to stump Black*Star with this question he was sorely mistaken as Black*Star gave him a triumphant smirk and produced a crumpled up piece of paper and slammed it on the table.

Soul picked it up. "What's this?"

"This is how I carve my name in the anals of history and become a legend. No, how I become a God amongst men."

Soul stared at Black*Star for a long time. "It's annals. And this is for a fighting competition in the capital."

"Exactly."

"You are not a fighter."

"I'm the town's best hunter. It's basically the same thing."

"It's not even close to being the same thing." Soul held up the poster. "Also, there is an entry fee of fifty pieces of gold. Tsubaki isn't going to let you spend that much."

"He's right!" Tsubaki called out. "You already got three pay advances last month."

Black*Star grabbed the paper and held it up close to his eyes. After almost a full minute of staring he crumpled it back up into a ball and shoved it into his pocket. "Meh, details."

"You're going to waste an entire week traveling to the capital for nothing."

"And you're going to waste the rest of your life when the spirit of the forest kills you," Black*Star shot back.

"There is no spirit of the forest," Soul said as he began to carefully fold up his maps. Black*Star snatched one, twisting it around one way, then the other.

"What is this even a map of?" he asked, tossing it over to Soul.

"The entire forest has never been mapped, only sections," Soul explained. "And all of the mappings were done at different times. I figure I've got about thirty percent of the area covered here."

Black*Star tilted his head. "How does that help you?"

"Because, if they mapped out an area and didn't find anything, then that means I can assume that the treasure isn't hidden there. So instead I'll head into the unmapped areas."

"Ah," Black*Star nodded his head but the blank expression in his eyes told Soul that the hunter had not understood a word of what he had just been told. "Well why didn't you do this yesterday?"

"It was a cursory exploration," Soul said. "I just needed to get my bearings. Now I'm ready."

"Or, or, and hear me out," Black*Star said as he stood as well. "Instead of going after a treasure, that may or may not exist, why don't you come with me to the capital and enter into the competition with me. Even better, we can enter in the singles and doubles competition. That like… triples our chances of winning! We'll call our team… The Friendship… Fusion!"

"That is nowhere near how math works," Soul said before lifting his hand up to stop Black*Star from responding. Shockingly, it actually worked and Soul was able to continue. "First off, again, we are both too poor to enter. You are going to waste your time going there just to get turned away. Second, I am not a fighter. Neither are you, if we are being honest. Third, the rains are coming soon and once they start I won't be able to enter the forest without drowning, so I have to go now or I'll end up waiting another month, at least. That enough?"

"Fight me," Black*Star said without hesitation.

"What?"

"Fight me!" Black*Star repeated with more force. "You just said I can't fight. So fight me."

Soul looked over Black*Star's shoulder to Tsubaki for help. She gave him a cheerful smile and wave.

"Black*Star, I've got to go," Soul said as he pulled his pack onto his back and secured it into place.

"That means it's my victory! You all heard it here," Black*Star stepped onto the table. "Let it be known puny mortals, that my glorious and unrelenting reign began on this glor-ah!"

Black*Star crashed to the floor, a large welt already forming between his eyes from where the pewter cup had struck him. Behind the bar Tsubaki spun around another cup on her finger.

"You're disturbing the other customers Black*Star, be quiet," Tsubaki snapped.

"Currently dead. Completely quiet now. Ok?" Black*Star said lamely from the floor, tossing up a weak thumbs up.

"Okay," Tsubaki smiled before turning her eyes to Soul. "Stay safe, Soul! Try not to die!"

"Will do," Soul said, giving a halfhearted wave over his shoulder as he exited the tavern.

It was going to rain again. Soul could feel it in the air. It was thick with moisture and made it hard for him to breathe. The walk, which normally would have been an easy hour long hike, ended up taking the better part of two hours and left him out of breath with a fresh sheen of sweat clinging to his skin.

"I hate the rainy season," Soul grumbled to himself as he finally reached the edge of the forest. He felt his wrists begin to itch, but he ignored the desire to rub them. He also ignored the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach as he forced his feet to march him forward and into the forest.

It was a still day. The trees did not so much as whisper as he trudged forward, his new sword, borrowed from Tsubaki, already out and in use. Back and forth he hacked a path through the thick foliage, doing his best to count his steps as he went. With every hundred steps or so he slammed his sword into the nearest tree, leaving a deep gouge that would serve as his marker should he get lost.

Not that he planned to get lost.

Pausing as he came to a small clearing, Soul took a moment to take a long drink of water and check his bearings. Producing a large map that he had drawn of the forest he spread it out across the ground, using two books he had borrowed from the library to weigh down the corners.

"Alright, if I am here, then that means this part… this part… and this part have all been mapped out. So there should be a stream… about a half mile up," Soul spoke softly to himself as he ran one finger along the map counting out the sections. "If I follow the stream… that should take me…. here, then I can go here, and then here. Cool."

Soul nodded to himself and started to roll the map back up when a soft 'thrum' reached his ears. From hours up hours spent watching Wes practice archery Soul knew that sound all too well. As did he know the soft whistle of an arrow hissing through the air that preceded it. More on instinct than reaction he threw himself backwards and rolled across the ground just as an arrow buried itself in his map.

"Hey! I worked hard on that!" Soul yelled before diving to the side as another arrow was launched towards him. Rolling across the ground he came up in a crouch. His sword was an arm's length away. Glancing from side to side he started to reach for the weapon when an arrow struck him in the forearm, the sharp tip easily piercing through the material of his jacket. Before he could react another struck his other arm.

"Damnit," Soul muttered as he dropped to his knees, pulling his arms tight against his stomach and baring his teeth. "Where are you?"

Soul did not expect a hooded figure to suddenly drop from above, landing softly a few bounds away from him. They held a bow lightly in one hand, but Soul saw no signs of another arrow, or even a quiver.

"You fell for it!" Soul shouted, swiping forward and lunging for his sword, the metal scraps he had strapped to his arms flashing in the dim light beneath the tears in his jacket. His bravado was short lived, however, as the archer simply produced another arrow, seemingly from thin air, and shot him directly in the thigh. Soul's leg buckled and he dropped to one knee. Gritting his teeth he grabbed that arrow and began to pull it out when another struck him in the shoulder and he felt his body begin to go cold. Ruefully he looked up at his attacker.

"Oh come on. That's not cool at all," Soul grumbled as his mouth went numb and he fell face first into the ground. With what little energy he had left he tilted his head. "Dun take ma sword, aright? I borrowed it."

With those poignant parting words Soul succumbed so the sleeping agent that had coated the arrows and left the Archer standing above him.

Hours later he would wake up, just on the edge of the forest. His sword beside him and the same thick, foul smelling paste rubbed on his wounds. His pack, however, and the books he had carried into the forest, was gone.

That would mark the third time that Soul had entered the Forest of Lost Souls… but it would not be his last.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling back his hood Soul strolled into the tavern, a large sack on his shoulder. Behind the bar Tsubaki gave him a cheery wave.

"Welcome back, Soul. Get everything you need from Stein?

"Black*Star leave already?" Soul asked as he slid into an empty seat at the bar.

"Of course," Tsubaki said as she poured him a glass of water. "But I don't think he's going to get far. He didn't take a horse. He's running.

"Running?"

Tsubaki waved her hand nonchalantly. "Cardio is important. Black*Star knows his limits though. He will come back."

"Does he?" Soul said, dragging his eyes across the room. "I guess I should get going."

Tsubaki sighed. "I'll tell Black*Star to go get you when you're finished."

"Not going to happen," Soul said confidently "Things are going to be different this time."

Tsubaki nodded though she did not seem convinced in the slightest. When one spent as much time with Black*Star as she did, chest thumping bravado was all but white noise.

"Have you considered an alternative approach?" Tsubaki asked as Soul began to stand up.

"Don't worry, I'm not just going to walk in there blind again. I've got a plan this time," Soul said, resting his hand on his sword and shaking the bag with the other.

Tsubaki tried and failed to smile. "That is not what I meant."

Soul 's eyebrow went up. "What?"

"Have you considered… not using violence?"

Soul blinked. "Eh?"

"When you are in a battle, your mind is just as important as your fist."

"I'm not following you."

"Consider talking," Tsubaki said. "From what I've seen, whoever is in that forest never shoots to kill. And they always give a warning shot. Maybe they aren't looking for a fight? Just… think about it, okay?"

Soul thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I'll keep what you said in mind."

"Good luck, Soul!" Tsubaki called out after him.

"Alright, time for round four," Soul muttered as he arrived at the forest. Reaching into his pack he produced a vial of purple liquid. Popping off the cap he downed the bitter liquid in a single gulp. As he wiped his hand across his mouth a smattering of raindrops washed over him. Nodding to himself, he pulled his hood tight over his head and started off into the forest.

He had barely made it into the tree line when he heard the all too familiar sound of a bowstring snapping taunt. He held completely still as the arrow impacted in the ground directly in front of him.

Soul reached down and picked it up, holding it up to the dim light that trickled into the forest.

The shaft was made of a black wood and fletched with what appeared to be leaves. The head of the arrow was also made of wood and appeared to be a single continuous piece with the shaft. He narrowed his eyes as he noted the sap like substance that had been smeared on the tip.

"Guess I was right," Soul said softly to himself. He looked up into the canopy, but he could see nothing among the leaves and branches. "Well, that's comforting."

He took another step forward and another arrow struck his path, this time barely an inch away from his foot. He forced himself not to flinch as he again looked up at the treetops. A hint of movement caught his eye, but by the time he had turned his head there was nothing there but the gently swaying branches.

"You can come out already!" Soul called out. "I'm not leaving!"

He expected the response he got, but he still was not overly pleased as an arrow whistled through the air and impacted with his shoulder. Growling in pain Soul reached up and grabbed at the arrow but his arm barely made its way halfway to his shoulder before it fell down limply to his side.

"Goddamnit," Soul grit out as he dropped down to one knee. He managed to lift his head up one last time to ruefully stare at the foliage before listing to the side and crashing to the ground.

From the treetops a lithe figure lightly dropped down the forest floor, but made no attempt to come any closer to Soul. The forest went still as they stared down at him, showing no intention of coming any nearer as the seconds dragged on into minutes.

In the end it was Soul who broke first. Opening his eyes and sitting up he let out a sigh and slowly pushed himself off the ground. Gingerly he dusted off his coat and pulled the arrow free from his shoulder. It stung, but the wound was shallow, just like every other time. Whatever potion Stein had managed to mix up worked and Soul felt nothing except the sharp pain from where the arrow had stuck him.

He looked up at his attacker, still masked in the shadows of the forest.

"Didn't fall for my trick, huh?" Soul said, wagging the arrow back and forth before snapping it in half and tossing it to the ground.

The archer didn't respond as they moved closer, stepping into a ray of light that had filtered through the trees. It was only then that Soul realized that his assailant was a female. A female that, if Soul had to describe her in a single word, he would have called green. From her remarkably emerald eyes, which focused on him with what could only be described as pure loathing, to her clothing that appeared to be made of leaves and vines, everything about her was green. Even her long, ash blonde hair and fair skin seemed to hold a green hue to it.

"Guess that rules out the vengeful spirit of a ghost," Soul said, keeping a close eye on her bow. "You're the only who has been attacking me?"

She didn't answer.

Soul reached up to rub his chest. "How about back then? Was that you too?"

Silence.

Soul reached up and rubbed at the side of his head. "What about treasure, you know anything about that?"

Silence.

Her lack of response was annoying, but at the very least she didn't seem to be overly aggressive, despite his previous interactions with her.

"Fine, don't talk. Just do me a favor and stay out of my way, all right? I'm sick of getting attacked already" Soul sighed as he reached down and slowly picked up his pack. Just as his fingers touched the pack an arrow pierced through the fabric and pinned it to the ground. Soul slowly turned to look at her.

"Leave," she finally spoke. Her voice was soft, like wind rustling through leaves, but it held a confident strength behind it.

"Can't, sorry," Soul said with a shrug. She wasn't wearing a quiver, which meant she was out of arrows. From the stomach-baring shirt she was wearing, combined with the skirt, Soul doubted she was hiding any other weapons.

"Leave. You will not get another warning," she dropped the bow and lowered her body slightly, taking a combative stance. She was a few heads shorter than Soul and far slighter, but Soul didn't put much stock in that, all things considered.

Still, Soul liked his odds in a hand-to-hand fight better than he did being shot with another arrow.

"It's not cool to hit a girl, even one like you, but you did shoot me. Multiple times." Soul rolled his shoulders and lifted up his hands. "You have a name Green? Or should I call you pigtails?"

"Not for the likes of you!" she launched towards him, moving far faster than Soul had anticipated. In a blink she halved the distance between them and Souled her right arm in front of her chest. Thin vines worked their way from beneath her her shirt and coiled down her right arm. A thick, spear length thorn burst from the vine and into Green's waiting hands. Soul threw himself back as she moved into striking distance and thrust forward with the spear, aiming to impale him through the chest.

Green persued him, slashing horizontally. As she did so a large, flat blade erupted from the spear. Soul neatly ducked under the attack, letting the scythe blade pass cleanly overhead and coming up beside her. Green spun around with the momentum of her swing and attacked again, this time managing to land a glancing blow across Soul's stomach. The tip of the scythe blade sheared through his clothing as though it wasn't there and left a thin, bloody line across his stomach.

"A scythe? Really?" Soul winced as he dropped his hand to his stomach, feeling the blood slowly weep from the shallow wound. Green spun the scythe around her body and let it come to rest behind her neck, the blade hanging just over her left shoulder. She lifted up her hand and a vine spread to her palm, the end blooming into an orange flower. She ran the blade along the flower, coating the edge with nectar.

"This flower's nectar is highly poisonous. If this blade so much as scratches you, you will die." She held the scythe out towards him with a single hand. "Leave now. There will not be another warning."

Soul shook his head. "I'm not leaving this time without something to show for."

"You're an idiot," Green snarled. "Prepare yourself."

"This really feels like a disproportionate response to entering your forest," Soul muttered as Green charged him and swung the scythe down like a hammer. Soul sidestepped and slid forward, trying to get in range to grab her. Green reversed the scythe and tried to catch him with the butt end and Soul was forced to step back, giving Green another opening to slash at him, this time aiming for his chest. Soul dove to the side and managed to dodge, but just barely, feeling the tip of the spear catch his coat and rip through the fabric.

Soul came up on one knee and spun to face Green. She had the scythe poised to attack. With nothing else to do he grabbed a handful of mud and flung it towards her before diving to the side as she came down with a furious swing.

He heard Green cry out in surprise, the attack momentarily stunning her, but despite the shock her composure did not break down enough for Soul to attack as she kept the scythe aimed in his general direction and ready to strike. He took the reprieve to catch this breath and find his way back to his feet.

"You lack honor," Green growled as she wiped her face clean.

"Yeah, says the girl who shoots people from a tree," Soul said.

"You are an intruder," Green said.

"That's up for debate. This forest is unclaimed."

"No, it is not!"

Green narrowed her eyes before she surged forward, swinging the blade towards him. Soul stumbled backwards to avoid the attack. Green pressed, attacking with an upwards swipe before reversing and bringing the blade back down. With no option Soul stepped forward, under the blade, and firmly caught the shaft between both of his hands and pushed upwards. He was able to stop the blade from traveling any further, but felt little relief as he felt it rest firmly on his shoulder. If he let go now, Green could very well split him in half.

Green pushed down for a moment trying to outmuscle him before giving up on the attack and launching herself into an elbow strike with her left arm. Unable to block the attack without risking losing control of the weapon between them, Soul set his feet and accepted the blow. He grunted in pain as Green landed lightly between them and thrust out her left hand. A short thorn burst from the vine tightly wrapped around her arm. Soul pulled one hand free of the scythe and grasped her wrist firmly, keeping her from impaling him with

the newly formed weapon.

"That seems unfair," Soul grunted. "This lacks honor, if anything."

Green bared her teeth at him like an animal, but Soul's grip didn't lessen as he fought to keep control of the two weapons. However, even as he was able to keep her from freely moving either of the weapons, he was unable to stop the vines that slowly began to move from her arm and snake over his. They slithered over his sleeves and slowly began to contract. He tried to shake them free, but the vines were already tightly coiled around his hands, locking his wrists in place and halting his movements. The vines continued until they reached his shoulder. Soul felt his arms go numb as they continued to coil tighter and spread over his chest.

His fingers went limp even as he fought to free himself. He lashed out with his foot, but Green easily blocked it with her own leg before sliding backwards, slipping free from his weakening grip. He tried to kick her again, but she delivered two quick thrusts with the smaller thorn, piercing each of his legs high in the thigh. Blood poured from the wounds and his legs gave out. He would have fallen had Green's vines not held him aloft.

"This is the end," Green said. She had grown eerily calm. Soul watched helplessly as she pulled back the poisoned blade.

"Wait wait wait!" Soul said. Shockingly, she did.

"What?"

"I uh… I…" Soul faltered before Tsubaki's advice flittered through his mind. "Can we… talk about this?"

Green blinked. "Talk?"

"Yes, talk. With words and not… giant… plant… weapons?"

"You want to… talk?"

"Very much so."

Green's brow furrowed as she tried to decide if he was tricking her or not. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." Soul gasped as the vines around his ribs contracted hard enough to make his bones groan.

Green stared at him for a moment longer before nodding and taking a step back. The vines around his body gradually relaxed before finally releasing him.

This, unfortunately, led to two sudden and related events.

First, with the vines no longer holding him aloft, Soul's injured legs were abruptly forced to support his full weight, something they were not prepared to do.

Second, with his legs unable to support him, Soul fell backwards, directly into the large scythe blade that was still hooked over his shoulder. Though Green tried to lift it up and away, she was unable to stop the very edge of the poisoned blade from slicing through Soul's shoulder.

"Oh, fuck me," Soul breathed as he crashed down to the ground. He could barely feel where the scythe had cut him, but he very much knew it had. Above him Green stared with wide eyes as the small line of red that stained her weapon's blade. He swallowed hard. "Am I going to die?"

"I am sorry," she said softly as the vines wound their way back under her shirt. "I take no joy in ending your life. I will return your body to the edge of the forest. May you pass peacefully to the next life."

"Damn," Soul sighed and closed his eyes. The poison would take effect any second now. Was it really worth leaving his family for this? Was this what trying to make a name for himself would lead to? Had his family been right all along?

He sighed again.

The poison was taking a long time. Much longer than he expected. He really, felt perfectly fine, the minor injuries aside. Actually…

"Huh," Soul opened his eyes and looked up at Green who was watching him with widening eyes. Soul coughed and sat up. "So, I don't think the poison is working. Did you get the wrong flower or something? Because I feel okay, actually."

Without hesitation Green flipped the scythe around and smacked Soul hard across the side of the head with the butt end. The force was enough to knock him out cold and send him face first into the dirt.

Green stared down at him for a long time before finally rolling him over with her foot. A rustle to her side drew her attention as a large black panther slunk into the clearing.

"Hello, Blair," Green said. "You should have warned me he was coming."

The panther tilted its head.

"I'm considering what to do," Green explained. She looked down at Soul. "I'm not sure if he is dangerous or not. But he is a problem, and an idiot. Even the poison didn't work on him. I didn't think that was possible.

Blair sauntered over to Soul and with a great claw it reached out and carefully pulled the hood free from his head. Green's eyes went wide and the scythe went limp at her side. It took her only a moment to regain her composure.

"Very well. I will deal with this," she said, bowing her head.

Blair let out what could have been considered an amused huff and disappeared back into the forest as she looked back down at the unconscious Soul and scowled as the rain began to pick up.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of rain woke Soul. The steady tsh tsh tsh as the raindrops slapped against the leaves of the forest before trickling down to the muddying ground. He let out a groan and sat up, only to have the world spin around and send him right back down. Closing his eyes, he reached up and rubbed at his face. His fingertips brushed against a sticky substance and he pulled his hand back in surprise.

A thick, amber-like substance had been spread across the side of his head.

Sitting up, Soul hissed in pain as the wounds across his stomach and chest burned. He looked down, noticing that he was no longer wearing his shirt or coat, and saw that the gooey substance had also been rubbed on his other wounds. It had a sweet smell that seemed familiar, but he couldn't place the scent. Still, it gave him a strange sense of calm.

"Cool. Where am I?" Soul sighed as he wiped his fingers clean on his pants and looked around.

He was in a room. Not a particularly large room, maybe a touch smaller than his own bedroom back at the manor. The walls were rounded, and it had no windows. The only light came from vines that bloomed with large, lantern like flowers that emitted a faint yellow light. He was sitting on some sort of mat that took him a moment to realize was actually a leaf, an extremely large and squishy leaf that held a pleasing, rose-like scent.

"Oh, right," Soul said softly. He pushed himself up and walked over to one of the lanterns. It was surpassingly cool to the touch, despite the light it was emitting. "Plants. That makes sense, I guess."

Footsteps behind him drew his attention and he turned. Green was staring down at him from a narrow staircase that wound up the side of the circular wall. Soul hadn't noticed it before in the dim light.

"You're awake," Green said.

"Shockingly, it would appear so. I figured you would have killed me," Soul said with a slight wave. "You stole my pack, though. I'll be needing that back before I leave."

"I have no intention of stealing from you, nor anyone else, Soul Evans" Green said with narrowed eyes.

Soul's eyebrow went up in surprise. "Have we met before, Green?"

"Albarn," she said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Albarn," she repeated. "You may call me Albarn"

The name tickled against Soul's memory. "Albarn?"

"Yes."

Soul shook his head. "That's… not right,"

"Not right?" she descended the stairs and stopped in front of him. Her eyes were sharp and reminded Soul of a wolf. Proud and fearless. "You would call me liar? In my home?"

Soul rubbed at his temple. He tried to find the memory, but it was hidden, locked away in a deep, shadowy area of his mind. "No, but…"

She stared at him.

"Maka," Soul said softly, the nearly forgotten name slipping from his lips. "Your name is Maka Albarn."

Even as he spoke, Soul could not pull the rest of the memory free from the shrouded fog. Still, the name was enough. Maka's brow furrowed and she turned back to the staircase.

"So you do remember," she said softly before calling out. "Hurry up and follow me."

Soul looked around the room one last time before sighing to himself. With nothing else to do, he followed after Maka.

Maka led him round and round, higher than higher. As they ascended, the wooden walls began to widen, but still retained the rounded, circular shape. Soul was just beginning to wonder how high up they were going to go. As if to answer his question, Maka came to a stop and stepped into the middle of a large open room. One of the curved walls shifted into a section of vines that lazily swayed in the wind. Soul glanced at Maka before moving towards the vines and sweeping them to the side.

They weren't in a building at all.

"This is a tree," Soul breathed as he looked down from the dizzying height. The rain obscured his vision of the ground and the freezing droplets plinked off his head. He took a wary step back. They were far higher up than he felt comfortable being, especially with a girl who had tried to kill him standing only a few feet away.

Soul turned to look at Maka who was watching him closely, with her sharp green eyes focused very intently on the long scar that cut diagonally across his chest.

"You made this?" Soul said. He took a closer look at the staircase that wound around the walls. There was no evidence of it being carved. It had simply grown this way.

Maka nodded, her unflinching gaze finally breaking.

"The plants," Soul couldn't see the vines she had attacked him with earlier, but he had no doubt they were still there, hidden beneath her clothing. "You can control them?"

"So long as they allow it," Maka said as she reached out and pressed her hand against the wall.

A sprout appeared beside Soul's foot. Surprised, he took a step back and looked at Maka. She tilted her head towards the plant. Warily, Soul turned his eyes back down to the plant that had already grown into a long, slender stem. It continued to grow until it was just a hair taller than Soul. A colossal, orange blossom formed at the tip. Soul held his ground as the plant bent towards him and the blossom slowly opened.

A sweet smell invaded Soul's nostrils as something fell from the blooming flower. Deftly, Soul caught it.

"That should be a suitable replacement for your clothing," Maka said quietly as Soul held up the green tunic she had grown. "Unfortunately, your jacket was…destroyed."

"This is amazing," Soul murmured as he ran his fingers over the sleeve of the tunic. The material was cool to the touch, and soft against his fingertips, yet it felt strong. He pulled it on, glad to once again be fully dressed, even if it did fit a bit long on his arms.

This was not lost on Maka. She approached Soul and placed her hand on his chest. The sleeves retracted to a more suitable length and she stepped back.

"Thanks," Soul was unsure what else to say. On one hand, she had treated his wounds, and given him clothing and shelter. On the other hand, she was the reason he had wounds and needed new clothing and shelter.

"I am not going to kill you," Maka said, reading the conflicting expression playing out on his face.

"Really? Because you did a good job earlier of pretty much doing exactly that," Soul said. He reached back and gently touched where she had cut him. "Your follow through needs work though."

"That was not my fault. You fell and cut yourself."

"Because you stabbed me in the legs."

"Because you tried to kick me."

"Because you wrapped me up in those vines."

"Because you entered my forest."

"I still think that was a disproportionate response."

Maka did not respond, effectively ending the conversation.

Soul ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "So… you're just going to let me go on my way then?"

"You cannot leave," Maka said.

"Why's that?" Soul said.

He was not surprised by the answer. Things were never that easy.

Maka walked up to the edge of the tree and the vines parted for her. Thunder roared across the sky and the rain grew in intensity. Thick sheets slapped against the tallest trees before trickling down to the ground.

"If you attempt to traverse the forest now, you will die," Maka said. She pointed down and Soul cautiously moved to her side. The ground was already beginning to flood, small streams overflowing and forming a rushing current that could easily sweep him up. It would be impossible to travel through that.

"Of course," Soul sighed. The rains could last for months without so much as an hour relief. He cast an eye on Maka. "So you know my name."

"Yes."

"And I know your name."

"Yes."

"So," Soul took in a deep breath and began to rub his temple. "So we have met before. I'm guessing it was ten years ago."

Maka nodded.

Soul's fingers came to a rest as he stared at Maka. She stared back him with unblinking, emerald eyes. Soul felt something stir within the back of his mind. A memory trying to reach the surface, but it was weighed down by something.

Stuck.

"I can't remember," Soul lamely shook his head as his temple started to throb. "But you… this… it's all familiar." He rubbed at his chest. "You did this too?"

"Yes," Maka said. The edges of her mouth turned into a frown and she looked down. "This was a… misunderstanding."

You sure about that?" Soul tugged on his sleeves until they settled into a comfortable position. He glanced at Maka. She looked almost embarrassed. Almost. He wanted to press more but felt it might not be the wisest course of action. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. "So what happens now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Very little, as it would turn out.

Maka did not seem to be the type to make small talk and honestly Soul wasn't either. Despite the lingering questions hanging between them the better part of the day dragged on without either of them saying a word. When his boredom grew to be too much Soul let out a sigh and asked Maka for his pack. When she returned it to him she watched with slight interest as he rummaged around inside before drawing out a book.

"What is that?" Maka said, leaning forward.

"It's a book."

Maka made a face. "Obviously. I meant what is it about?"

Soul turned the book to show her the cover. "Ancient languages. If you want to be a treasure hunter you need to be able to translate as much as possible."

"You're really a treasure hunter? You don't seem to be a very good one," Maka said, casting her eye up and down his frame. Soul felt his face go hot.

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have come to this god forsaken place."

Maka stared at him, the edge of her mouth turning down slightly.

"What?" Soul said.

"Nothing," Maka sniffed and her face returned to a passive state. "Do you have more books?"

"Why, you like reading?" Soul said.

"Yes." Maka answered without hesitation.

"Huh, didn't peg you for a nerd," Soul sighed and reached into his pack. "I've got these, but they're just archeology books. After this I was planning on traveling to some nearby ruins and meeting up with some other hunters. Figured these might help. Guess that plan is a little messed up now. Thanks for that."

Maka ignored his quip and held out her hand. "Give them to me."

Soul pulled back a bit. "Eh?"

Maka shuffled forward. "Give them to me."

"I can't just give them to you."

"Why?"

"Because these are mine."

The scythe suddenly appeared in Maka's hand. "I can take them."

"That would be stealing," Soul said. "You said you don't steal."

Maka snorted.

"What?" Soul said.

"You're a treasure hunter. Or so you say."

"Aspiring, but yes. So what?"

"Your job is based on stealing things."

Soul faltered for a moment. "W-what? No it isn't. I find things."

"You find things. Things that belong to other people."

"ed. Belong'ed' to other people," Soul said with a shrug. "But they are dead now. Most of them have been dead so long their bones aren't even around anymore."

"So it is okay because they are dead."

"Pretty much," Soul said.

In less time than it took for Soul to let out a curse the Scythe was around his body, the shaft resting on his shoulder and the blade curved wickedly around his neck.

Maka tilted her head. "So if I kill you right now, then I can just take the books and it won't be stealing?"

"Here," Soul grimaced. "Why don't you take the books? Consider them a gift."

Maka rocked back and forth happily as she accepted the 'gift'. "Thank you, Soul."

The sweet way she said his name combined with the obvious threat of violence that still hung in the air made Soul uncertain just exactly how he was supposed to feel in this situation.

"So, what do you do all day?" Soul asked, looking around the room before his eyes fell on the opening, watching the rain continue to crash down.

"I protect the forest," Maka said as she began to flip through the first book at an accelerated pace.

"Doesn't that get boring?"

Maka paused her reading and looked at him, her head tilting to the side. "Not at all. How could it get boring?"

"You're alone." Soul ventured with a shrug.

"I'm not alone."

"Other people live here?"

"No."

"Then….?"

"The animals keep me company."

Soul blinked. "O…kay."

Maka did not further the conversation and continued to read. Soul watched her for a time before the sound of the rain and the warmth of the room got to him and he soon found himself slipping into that special space between sleep and consciousness. It was Maka snapping the book shut that caused him to flinch awake, fully expecting a surprise attack, but instead Maka carefully put the book down and picked up another. Soul was unable to suppress a groan.

"What?" Maka said, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Bored," Soul said.

Maka stared down at the fresh book for a moment before sighing softly and putting it down. "Very well, shall we do something then?"

"Sure, why don't we start with you telling me how you know my name and how I know yours."

"No," Maka said flatly.

"What a gracious host," Soul said before he gestured outside. "Don't suppose you're planning on going for a walk, then?"

Maka did not answer as she stood. With a small squeak she reached up and stretched her arms high above her head before walking towards him. Soul forced himself to hold his ground as Maka stopped in front of him.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Soul's eyebrow went up.

"We are going for a walk. Come."

Maka made her way to the opening, parting the vines with a wave of her hand. Soul still wasn't exactly sure where they were actually going to go, but his choice in the matter seemed to have come to an end. He still had questions, more than he could even begin to list, but Maka showed no more intention of talking. A grim line had set in her mouth as she lifted her hand up and towards the forest.

Pressure built inside the room as Maka moved forward, her arm reaching out through the curtain of vines and into the rain. The tree let out a groan and began to rumble. Soul nearly lost his footing as the entire trunk shook. He caught himself and Maka lowered her arm. She turned back to him and pointed to a thick, freshly grown branch that now extended from the trunk of the tree.

"Go," Maka ordered.

Soul stared at Maka. Even though he had to look down at her she still somehow felt more imposing than him. "You're joking?"

"Do I look like I am joking?"

"Not particularly."

"Then go."

"Outside?" Soul said.

"Yes."

"In the rain."

"Yes."

"On that?"

"Yes."

Soul peered past Maka. The branch looked sturdy, but it was only about the width of his torso.

Soul looked back at Maka. "Why?"

"You said you wanted to do something."

"I didn't say I wanted to die. If you're going to push me to my death you might as well just kill me here, at least I'll be dry."

"I am not going to kill you."

"If I slip and fall then I will still die."

"You will not fall."

"I feel like you can't promise that, If I am being completely honest."

"You were not this much of a coward before," Maka said, blinking slowly. "I am not very impressed, treasure hunter."

Soul glanced at the branch. "I did this?"

"You did."

A sudden burst of memory flashed through Soul's mind. The cold rain against his skin. The slick wood beneath his bare feet. A firm hand holding onto his. Slowly, he took a single step towards the branch. He paused as he reached the edge of the opening, tilting his head back to look at Maka.

The rational part of Soul's mind told him that this was a poor idea. Actually, it told him that this was a downright batshit insane idea and that it was probably going to result in his premature death.

But Maka's unwavering gaze was somehow enough to coerce Soul into stepping forward and to the edge of the branch. He gave Maka one last look before leaning his head outside. His hair was instantly soaked and the icy rain chilled him to the bone. Cursing under his breath, he slowly shuffled his way to the center of the branch. In moments he was completely drenched. Even though his new tunic seemed to repel the water, it did nothing to stop the rain from dripping through the collar and down his chest and back. He shivered unhappily as the rain continued to pound against him and the wind threatened to knock him from his precarious perch.

He looked over at Maka. She had stepped out onto the branch, completely protected from the rain by three thick leaves that sprouted out from the tree around her. The forest apparently did not hold Soul in a similar regard, a fact that was made painfully aware as he blinked rainwater from his eyes.

"Alright!" Soul called out. "This was a lot of fun, but maybe we should go back inside now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Are you afraid?"

"No!" Soul said right as he made the mistake of looking down. The rains had already formed into a thrashing flood below. If he fell, it would sweep him up as though he were nothing more than a leaf, dashing him against tree trunks and rocks alike. His legs trembled and he quickly found himself on his knees, his fingers vainly grasping at the treebark for some kind of handhold.

"Are you sure?" Maka's voice was suddenly very close. With effort soul managed to lift his eyes up to look at her. She showed no aversion to the frigid rain even as it plastered her hair to her head.

"Yes," Soul whispered. A boom of thunder made him jump and he quickly shook his head back and forth. "Fine I'm scared! Alright ,I'm scared. Are you happy?"

"No," Maka's hand was on his shoulder. Her touch was light, but he still felt some of the apprehension in his stomach fade away. "You won't fall."

"How do you know that?" Soul slid closer to her as a gust of wind rushed over his body.

"I would catch you. I've done it before."

Soul ignored the latter part of her statement. "Catching me implies I have to fall first."

"Fine," Maka sighed. "Then take my hand and I promise you won't fall."

Her hand fell from his shoulder and hung outstretched between them. Soul stared at it for a long time before lifting his eyes to hers. Though her words had been firm her eyes were hesitant, rapidly flickering from her hand to his face.

Hesitating only for a moment Soul pried his fingers from the tree branch and gingerly took Maka's hand. Her cool fingers wrapped tightly around his hand and she gently pulled him up.

Soul started to voice an awkward thanks when a sudden gust of wind sent him stumbling off balance and he felt gravity take hold of his body. The shout of surprise and fear was already out of his mouth before he realized he wasn't actually falling. Instead he was standing quite secure with thick vines anchoring both his legs, Maka's arms wrapped securely around his waist and his arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"Soul," Maka's voice was muffled against his chest.

"Uh, yes?"

"Can you let me go now?"

Soul nodded, but his limbs refused to cooperate.

"Soul?"

"Yeah…" Soul was able to release Maka this time, but his hand somehow managed to work its way back to hers. He felt the vines release his legs and Maka took a slight step back. "Thanks."

Maka nodded but said nothing, staring at him. Soul tried to stare right back but in the end her unwavering gaze won out and he looked away.

"Fine, you were right," Soul groaned.

Maka tilted her head.

"You caught me, just like you said you would. You were right."

"Of course."

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky and in that momentary flash Soul was sure he saw her mouth curve into a smile, but as the light faded and Soul wiped his face dry her face was back to the blank slate he was strangely becoming accustomed to.

"Let's go inside," Maka said as she turned on her heel. She did not release Soul's hand until they were back inside.

Almost as soon as he crossed the threshold Soul's legs gave out and he collapsed onto the blessedly solid ground. Water dripped from his drenched body and pooled on floor around him. Maka waited for him to recover, offering her hand to help him up.

"Thanks," Soul said as he unsteadily returned to his feet. Maka nodded before glancing outside as a bolt of lightning cracked across the sky. With her head turned and her hair plastered down by the rain Soul noticed something about her that he hadn't before.

"Hey," Soul blinked slowly and leaned down towards the girl, his eyes narrowing. "Maka?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

Soul reached out and pushed her hair away from her ear. Her noticeably pointy ear.

"Are you an elf?" Soul asked delicately. He felt a stirring in his mind.

"Yes," Maka replied without hesitation.

"An elf," Soul repeated.

Maka nodded.

"Well," Soul sighed as his hand moved up to rub his face. "Why not?"

"You are not overly surprised," Maka said. "Yet you still do not remember me, do you?"

"Not entirely, but with all… all this, it's not like I can count anything out,"Soul mumbled. He fell into one of the large leaf-chairs that Maka grew from the floor. Maka sat down with a decidedly more graceful movement. Soul glanced over at her. "So elves aren't extinct?"

"Not completely. Though our numbers are few, we have found it best to avoid contact with humans after certain… incidents." Maka spoke quietly and kept her tone even, but Soul could feel the venom in her voice. "Our people do not breed like humans. As we lost our land holdings, so have we lost our population."

"So there are others?" Soul said.

"There are a handful of small cities remaining, but they are hidden away by powerful magic. The largest of these resides in the mountain. Guarded by stone and magic, it would be nearly impossible for humans to ever find it. If they did, it would not bode well for them." Maka said darkly. "Even before humans began their hostilities, the Elves of the mountain rarely made contact with the humans. They did not trust them and urged the others to do that same. Sadly, few listened."

Soul frowned. "That's why you attack anyone who enters the forest?"

"Humans do not belong here."

"I'm here."

"Your hand, it's bleeding," Maka said suddenly. She took his hand and held it up. There was indeed a small scratch on his palm. He must have cut it on the sharp treebark earlier.

"Oh."

Maka's hand emanated a soft green glow and Soul watched as the skin slowly began to knit itself together.

"Thanks," Soul said softly. He looked down at his hand that was still firmly in Maka's grasp. His fingers twitched and he felt a memory scratch against the surface of his conscious. Someone had held his hand like this before, in this forest. They had been looking down at him with those same green eyes. But it wasn't Maka, it was…

"Maka..." Soul said slowly. She gave him a questioning gaze. "Where is your mother?"

Maka's hand immediately slipped out of his and she stood up.

"We have talked enough. You should rest for now. It has been a long day," Maka said. Her face remained passive as ever, but there was a waver to her voice. Soul didn't press the issue and simply watched her go.


	7. Chapter 7

If Soul had been worried he would be bored while waiting for the rains to pass, he had been mistaken. While Maka was not one to spend much time speaking, despite the numerous questions Soul had resting heavily on his mind, she was one for activity.

In Maka's mind, activity meant combat, and combat was much more enjoyable when there was a living, breathing person to spar with.

Soul watched with growing concern as Maka notched four arrows onto her bow. The tips gleamed wickedly, smeared with sap from a tree that Maka assured him would cause unimaginable pain were they to even scratch his skin. She seemed to know of many plants with similar effects, a fact that had left him constantly wary of the meals she had supplied him, many containing plants and berries that he had next to no knowledge about.

He shifted his weight slightly as Maka drew the bowstring back and trained the arrows on his chest. The rain slapped against his head and shoulders, but he had nearly grown used to the feeling. He pushed his wet hair out of his face as the bow creaked.

With a sharp twang, Maka released two of the arrows.

Soul darted forward, dodging underneath the first two arrows. Maka drew her arm back and released the third. Soul slid on his knees across the rain-slicked branch and came back to his feet just as she released the fourth arrow. With a deft move he brought up his wooden sword and deflected the arrow before pouncing on Maka.

A thorn appeared in her left hand and she thrust at him. The thorn met his sword for a moment before Maka twisted around and caught him hard on the hand. Soul's grip loosened and Maka managed to knock the weapon out of his hand completely. Grimacing as he watched the weapon fall, Soul managed to sidestep her next attack before ducking under the reversal. Spinning, he came up behind her. His arm was up to block her kick before she had even begun the action. He trapped her ankle with his hand and tugged her off balance. She spun around, allowing him to hold her weight as she brought up her other foot in a kick towards his head. Soul's arm blocked the attack, but he was forced to release Maka. She landed on all fours before kicking her leg out and catching Soul hard on the knee. With a cry Soul's leg gave out and he collapsed, grabbing at his knee

Maka returned to her feet and let the thorn drop to the rushing flood below them and walked over towards Soul. "I believe that is enough for today."

"No, I'm fine," Soul said. He carefully stood up, his leg threatening to give out but his pride lifting him up.

Maka stared at him through narrowed eyes.

"I'm fine," Soul said. "Let's keep going."

"No, you are not," Maka said, but the scythe appeared in her hand.

She charged forward and swung towards him. He sloppily ducked under the swing and staggered to the side, almost losing his balance and toppling over. As he struggled to regain his footing Maka spun around him, moving with the momentum of her swing, and sliced him clearly along the back, the blade just kissing across his flesh.

"Damn," Soul cried out as he fell down to his knees. This time he did not try to rise again as blood began to weep from the shallow cut along his back.

"Now we are done," Maka said. "Come. You need to rest now."

Soul didn't argue this time and followed Maka back into the tree. He stumbled over the threshold and dropped the floor, ignoring the fact that he left a trail of blood that was already seeping into the wood. Almost three weeks of training had taught him it mattered very little. The tree would absorb the blood later. For what purpose, Soul didn't bother asking.

"You are sparring harder than I expected you would," Maka said as she deftly pulled the shredded remains of his tunic aside to investigate the wounds she had left on his back. She ran a finger across one of the lacerations, drawing a hiss of pain from Soul. "Why?"

"Not like I have much else to do while I'm stuck here," Soul gritted out as she repeated the action on the other cut. "Besides, You don't really hold back much. I don't think you'd let me slack off."

"True. It is still a surprise. You strike me as rather… lazy."

Soul shrugged as best he could given his position and injuries.

"So," Soul tilted his head to glance at the elf kneeling behind him. "Why're you making me do this with you anyways?"

Maka said nothing.

This reaction did not surprise Soul. Maka had a very direct and matter of a fact way of speaking. Asking her a question head on was the best way to get information. That only worked, however, if it was a question that Maka felt like answering. If she did not feel like answering then she simply would not and pressing the issue would be quickly shown to be useless. What did surprise him was when Maka actually spoke.

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. I believe you lack both, though not as terribly as you could," Maka pulled her hand back and stood up. "Your wounds need to be washed."

"Yeah, I know," Soul pushed himself onto his knees, having already given up on getting an answer out of her today. He glanced up at Maka and just as quickly let his gaze drop back down to the floor as she removed her rain drenched shirt and let it fall to the floor. The skirt soon followed.

This was yet another quirk of Maka that Soul had become to grow accustomed to, though not overly so. Modesty was apparently not a trait that Elves were too concerned with. This, along with a poor understanding of personal space, had led to more than one awkward exchange for Soul during his time in the forest.

"You don't need to avert your eyes any longer," Maka said, drawing Soul to lift his head back up to look at her. She was draped in a fluffy green towel-like wrap that he knew was more for his benefit than hers. The towel was like all other clothing that Maka created, green and with a pleasant, fresh scent. Her eyes held a glint that Soul was mildly sure was amusement at his discomfort.

He had never really seen Maka smile, with her default facial feature appearing to a blank slate, or at most a scowl. At times like this, however, he swore she was smiling at him through her eyes, even if her face stayed passive as ever.

"Come," Maka ordered as she reached down and pulled up Soul by the arm.

Soul grunted a response and stood as well, tugging his tunic free from his body and letting it fall to the floor just as Maka had done. Like his blood, the tree would absorb it and Maka would later create a replacement. She had been kind enough to replace all his clothes in this manner, though the shoes had been difficult for her, with the first few attempts coming out as amorphous, useless blobs of leaves and vines.

Soul assumed the difficulty came from her lack of experience. Maka did not wear shoes. She had encouraged Soul to do the same, but Soul had politely declined. Slipping from a rain slick tree branch due to lack of traction was not high on his list of things to do.

He followed Maka to a lower level of the tree where a large basin had been formed. Water flowed into the basin from a hollow branch that jutted from the wall. At the bottom of the basin, through the clear water, three glowing stones could be seen. Powered by some form of magic, they kept the water blissfully warm.

The amenities in the tree were surprising, to say the least, but they rivaled, if not surpassed some of the nicest hotels Soul had stayed at, even in size. He had yet to explore it fully, but he knew it connected to at least two other trees, one of which he had seen movement inside of through the large window-like openings. Maka had explained many animals took refuge in the trees when the storms came.

The forest protected its own.

Which still left him wondering, as he dipped into the water, why Maka was so intent on training him. Not that he was complaining by this point. His frequent headaches had reduced dramatically over the last few weeks, and he couldn't deny a rejuvenated feeling of strength. However, the question always lingered.

He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't notice Maka slip behind him until she pressed a washcloth against the cuts on his back. Whatever she had soaked the cloth in burned. Soul let out a yelp of surprise and spun around to glare at her, but only ended up shuffling back with his eyes fixed firmly above her head.

"Your wounds must be cleaned or they will become infected," Maka put a hand on his shoulder and forcefully spun him around. The washcloth was pressed against his skin again. It hurt less this time, but it still caused enough discomfort to make Soul wince.

"You complained less the first time I did this," Maka said as she worked.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't like this the other day either."

"Not then," Maka dragged the cloth across his skin. Soul couldn't be sure, but he felt as though she pressed harder than was necessary.

"Hmmm?"

"The first time you entered the forest," Maka said.

"You mean when you shot me?"

"Yes."

"Why did you shoot me?" Soul said, before shaking his head. "Actually, better question. Why didn't you shoot me this time?"

"I did shoot you," Maka said.

"No, you shot at me," Soul countered. "And you gave me a warning shot first. You didn't give me a warning shot the first time, you just shot me. I remember that much."

Maka's movements stopped, but only for a moment. "I acted improperly. I apologize."

"Well… it's fine, I guess," Soul said. He hadn't been expecting an apology. "It just surprised me this time, is all."

"I strive to protect the forest," Maka said quietly. "As my mother did."

The air in the room grew thick as Maka stopped talking, though her hands continued to work.

"I do not enjoy causing pain. Not even to humans," Maka said after what felt like an eternity. "I now do my best to avoid killing and to preserve life."

 _'Now'_

The word hung so heavy in the air Soul had to ask. "Were you always like that?"

"I was not," Maka said.

"What changed," Soul knew it was risky to ask with Maka already voluntarily giving up this much information, but by this point he was all in.

"Someone…." Maka hesitated. "Someone very dear was taken from me. They believed that all life was precious. Losing them… it helped me to fully understand just how precious life is in a way I could not before. I do not wish that loss on anyone else. "

"The person," Soul swallowed hard. "It was your mother?"

Soul was sure she wasn't going to answer as he felt her shift back and the washcloth slipped away from his skin. Very slowly, he turned around. Maka was staring at him with those vivid green eyes, but they were unseeing, looking through him and into a distant memory.

"Yes," Maka said. Her voice was quiet and her tone was even as ever, but so much pain emanated from the single utterance that Soul nearly flinched.

"I'm sorry," Soul said after a long time of silence. He felt like he should say something more, but there was nothing to be said. No words of comfort that he could impart on the girl.

Maka gave him a slow nod before lifting herself from the water and retrieving her wrap. Out of respect, Soul turned away and waited until she had left the room to leave the warmth of the water and slowly dress himself.

Maka was waiting in what constituted as a bedroom. It was located on the lowest level of the tree, somewhere just above ground level. It lacked any openings, but still Soul could hear the storm raging on outside, mingling with the sound of rushing water. Maka was already lying on the floor, her head resting on the side of a great panther.

The room was colder than the rest, but Maka seemed to prefer it that way. She watched Soul out of the corner of her eye as he settled onto the sleeping mat she had grown for him. In the early days she had encouraged him to sleep against one of the many animals that would trot into the tree and lay down to rest. The warmth, she assured him, was extremely comforting.

Soul knew that his luck with animals was limited at best, and while he had yet to see one of them so much as glance at Maka, he felt no need to press his luck. Especially with an animal that was bigger than him.

The sleeping mat was comfortable enough for him, even if it was slightly too chilly for his tastes. A point that was made clear as a shiver ran through his body. He should have taken more time to dry his hair out.

"You're going to catch a cold," Maka called out softly.

"I'll be fine," Soul said, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest and closing his eyes.

"No, you won't," Maka's voice was suddenly very close. He turned his head and was met with a faceful of hair. He almost voiced a concern, but Maka seemed to radiate heat as she pressed her back against his and settled down to sleep. He couldn't find it in himself to complain.

"Not Cool," Soul sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep to prepare for another day of training. However, though his bones were weary and his body was sore, sleep still managed to elude him. For a moment, he considered getting up, but with Maka pressed firmly against his back, any chance of getting up without waking her were slim to none. That wasn't even considering the panther.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Maka asked suddenly.

"What?" Soul was sure she had been asleep.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Maka repeated. "Since you cannot sleep. A story may help you."

"Oh… okay, I guess, "Soul said slowly. He had not been expecting that at all.

"Once, there was a Spirit who lived alone in a forest," Maka began, unfazed by Soul's obvious surprise. "He was a kind, and noble spirit. Under his protection and guidance, the forest grew to be great, and prosperous."

"For ages, it continued like this and all was well in the forest. But, as all storms must pass, so must happiness also come to a similar end. It started out small, as it always does. Things were taken from the forest. First it was only a few trees. Lumber to build. The Spirit understood this need, and he allowed it. Then, it was the animals. Their bodies needed for meat to feed. Again, the Spirit understood this need, and he allowed it, even though it pained him greatly. More and more they took, until the forest had been reduced to nothing more than a shadow of what it once was."

Maka stopped for a long time and Soul wasn't sure if she would continue or not.

"The Spirit had grown angry. His kindness had been abused. So he fought back. However, his power had waned with the forest and when he tried to protect that which he loved so dearly… it was too late. They set fire to his beloved forest. They burned it to nothing."

"He began to fade away, and he would have, had it not been for a young maiden who stumbled into the last vestiges of his realm. She marveled in wonder at the beauty of the forest, even as small as it had become. She ran with the wolves and sang with the birds, and when she came upon the Spirit, who had all but given up on this life, she smiled.

'Why are you so sad?' she asked the spirit. 'Why do you lay here and wait to die when there is so much life around you? So many who need you?'

"The Spirit had no answer to give her. He wished to be alone. To hide in shame. But the maiden would not allow it. She drug him from his hiding place and made him walk among the trees. When he was too weak to go on, she carried him on her back. When he wanted to quit, she would not allow it. She showed him the world he had built and the world that still very much needed him and she said.

'This forest will always need a guardian. I know it seems scary, to have to begin again after having lost so much. I know it seems impossible that it could ever be as great as it once was. I know that you are weak and that you are tired. So I will stay here and I will protect you, until the day you no longer need me.'

"And as she spoke, the Spirit felt something that he had not felt in many long, long years. He felt hope. With this hope he grew stronger, and the forest flourished and it seemed as though all would be well. But one day, outsiders came to the forest. Unlike the ones from before, they had no interest in the forest or the animals, but rather the maiden. In the dead of night, they stole her away from the forest, tearing her from the place that had been her home for so many years."

Again Maka stopped. Soul felt her take in a silent breath that rattled shakily through her frame.

"The Spirit's pain from losing the maiden was great, and for a time the forest seemed as though it would once again die. But in the wake of the stolen maiden stood another. Though she was small, and she was brash, she also loved the forest greatly, and would gladly give her life to keep it safe. She took the frightened Spirit under her protection and vowed to continue the task that the other had started. She would stay with the Spirit until he was strong enough to stand on his own and to this day she remains."

"Who took her… your moth… the maiden?" Soul asked softly.

"I do not know who took the maiden, only that they were humans," Maka said. "It was likely for her blood. Many believe that the blood of elves holds the key to their magic. Of course, that is foolishness."

 _'She's dead?'_

The words almost slipped free from Soul's lips, but he managed to catch himself at the last moment. The answer didn't matter at the moment. Either way, Maka's mother had been taken from her.

Taken by humans.

Her vengeful attitude towards them… Soul could understand it now, but that still left him with a question burning on his tongue.

"Would you like to hear another story?" Maka asked. Her words drifted so lightly through the air that Soul almost missed them.

Soul gave a small nod, even though she couldn't see him. "Yes."

"Once there was a young girl who lived in a forest with her mother. Her mother was both beautiful and kind and the girl adored her for it. She strived to be strong, just like her mother. Strong enough to protect the forest and everything in it. And perhaps, it was because of this, that the girl made a horrible mistake.

"The girl knew the hunters that stalked the forest well. They came like the seasons, though to what end, she did not know. Her mother had warned her to never go near them, to run if they got too close. The girl didn't fully understand, but she knew her mother was serious. In all the years they had been in the forest, the girl had only seen her mother kill a handful of times and often had it been these hunters. So time after time, she listened to her mother and ran, until one day….

"It was a cold day, even though winter was still far off. The rains had only recently faded away and with them gone came the hunters. As she had done so many times, the girl's mother drove them out. It filled the girl with pride to see how strong her mother was. Maybe it was for this reason, that when alerted to the presence of another entering the forest, the girl struck off on her own, confident in the abilities her mother had passed down to her.

"A single figure walked slowly through the forest, a cloak drawn around his frame. The girl watched him from above, a poisoned scythe held in her hands, just as she had seen her mother do.

"When she struck, her aim was true and she sliced the intruder across the chest. A perfect attack, one that would end his life without any shadow of a doubt. Pride flooded through her veins. She had done it. She had protected the forest, just as her mother had done. The scream that echoed through the forest pushed those feelings away and replaced them with a burning shame. No, it wasn't an intruder. A child. A child who stared up unseeing, through tear-filled eyes as the poison did its work. A child who screamed in pain as the poison rushed through his veins."

The scar on Soul's chest itched and he fought the urge to rub at it..

"The girl was sure he would die," Maka said softly. "All of her training, her confidence, it rushed from her as she stared down at him. She called out for her mother, but no one came. In her panic, she had grasped the boy's hand, though it was slick with blood.

'I'm sorry," she told the boy, though he could not hear her. 'I'm sorry.'

"The boy's hand grew limp in hers and the girl knew he was not long for this world. Fear gripped her. A fear stronger than any she had ever felt before. A shameful fear. One that she could not accept.

'I will save you,' she told the boy as she gripped his limp fingers so tight she feared she might break him. 'I swear it.'

"How?" Soul blurted out, unable to contain himself. With every word Maka spoke, he felt the memory, the memory locked away so long ago, begin to chip free. Flashes of the past, no longer than the blink of an eye, played across his mind. He felt the pain and the rush of the poison. His fingers, slick with warm blood, held tightly in Maka's small hand.

"The girl took him," Maka continued as though Soul has never interrupted. "She took him and gave him the mark of the forest. The mark that would flush the poison from his veins. A mark that would claim him as a friend to the forest until the end of his days.

"The girl's mother came as soon as it was done. From afar she had watched, refusing to intervene. She looked down at her daughter, though not with anger, only with a grim understanding.

'He is your responsibility now," the girl's mother said. "His life is a burden that you must carry for it is one that you took."

"The girl accepted that fate. She accepted responsibility for what she had done in her arrogance and haste. For a week she stayed by the boy as he recovered, though it was a slow, and painful process. She shared in his suffering, shared in his pain, but through it all, she never regretted her choice.

"When the boy grew strong enough, she allowed her mother to take the boy from her care and return him to the edge of the forest. She watched from the trees as he was carried away. She had not wanted to let him leave, not in such a state, but he was with those he belonged. Yet even as he faded from view, he did not fade from her memory, as the mark she had given him was one that would forever bind them."

Maka grew silent and Soul let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

"I remember now," Soul said as the pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place. The reason he was still alive. Why the poison had failed to kill him a second time. Her relentless instance on training him. "Not all of it, but enough. I remember you, Maka."

"I am glad," Maka said quietly.

"I should have known. The panther… I ran into a panther when I first entered the forest. It didn't attack me. It barely showed me any interest. It was because of you."

"It did not attack because it saw the mark." Maka confirmed. "So long as you carry that mark, nothing in this forest will seek to harm you."

"Well, you did," Soul couldn't help but point out.

"There was a reason."

"Which was?"

"I was not looking for it." Maka said.

The answer was so blunt and simple that Soul couldn't even muster up a sense of annoyance. Instead, he let out a soft laugh and felt the last bit of the day's tension slip from his body. Maka seemed to feel it as well.

"Good night, Soul." Maka said quietly.

"Good night, Maka. Thank you, for the story." Soul said, just as quietly. He was just about drift to sleep when a thought occurred to him. "Maka?"

"Yes?"

"How did you mark me?" Soul asked.

He felt Maka tense up.

"That is… unimportant," she said, before shifting and falling silent.

"Not cool," Soul said with a bemused sigh before he settled in for the night, but not before one thought drifted through his mind. One that he had felt nagging at the back of his mind ever since he had remembered Maka's name. A single stubbornly lingering thought that had refused to fully surface until Soul reached that ethereal place between awake and asleep.

He had come to this forest with two goals in mind. 

He wanted to find out what had happened to him all those years ago and to discover the treasure hidden away within the dark depths of the forest.

But maybe, just maybe, those two things were one in the same.


End file.
